


Terror Incognita

by managerie



Series: Episode Drabble [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related: S04E20 Terra Incognita, Established Relationship, M/M, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As John lay dying in  the episode Terra Incognita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror Incognita

~ * ~

 

John Reese was dying. His own foolishness was taking his life one blood drop at a time. He knew he was hallucinating, seeing Carter when she wasn’t there, could never be there again.

John idly wondered why he wasn’t seeing Finch. Of the two, Harold was closer to John, had saved John more times than Reese could ever count.

Perhaps that was why as he froze to death his mind refused to conjure up the image of Finch, his lover. The last thing he wanted to see was the grief, sorrow, and pain John’s death would cause to Harold Finch.

 

 

~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read


End file.
